Are You Gonna Be My Girl?
by Bethi-woo
Summary: All Human. Bella starts school at Washington University. Guess who she meets? No one other than the Cullens and Hales ofcourse. What will happen when Bella finds out Edward's secret? BxE All Human! Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

**A/N - Hey yeahh, my first fanfic, EVER! Well it's exciting to me aha x'D Just to let you know, this is all human, and everyones in uni atm. I don't know how long it'll take me to update but i've got a few friends helping me out coughclaire(clairreytiyyaunited) & amy. Please review and tell me anything that could help and give me ideas please (:**

* * *

Chapter 1

I peeked out of my window to see the morning sunlight coming through the clouds. Great. Only one day left until school. I had been attending Washington University for a year now, and i had still made few friends. I hated the first day of school, all the teachers try so desperately - and unsuccessfully - to catch up with the work. A loud knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts, and i quickly ran to see who it was. I opened the door to see a beaming, beautiful pixie-like girl with short, choppy black hair, and sparkling turquoise eyes. She was bouncing up and down, smiling at me enthusiastically.

"Uh... hi?" I said, confused by the pile of bags behind her.

"Hi! I'm Alice." She chirped at me.

"Bella." I held out my hand and she took it quickly. "So, what are you doing here, then?"

"Oh, you probably didn't know, then. I'm your new roommate!" I couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

"That's great! Come on, I'll help you with your bags..." I tried to count how many she had quickly. There were too many. How many bags does such a small person need?

"Oh, yeah, thanks." she said with a sweet smile.

"How did you carry so many bags up the stairs?" I questioned as i squeezed two of her bags through the small doorway.

"My brothers helped me, Emmett and Edward. They're starting school here too. You'd like them." She winked.

"Well, I'd definitely like to meet them then," i chuckled. All the guys here are idiots. Out of the few guys I'd dated, i only really liked one of them; Jacob Black, but he was a totally different story.

After i helped her unpack, we talked about her family for a while, then mine, until she insisted on giving me a makeover after rummaging through my closet of boring, but comfortable clothes. I never really wore makeup and didn't bother to follow new fashions very often. I'd never liked spending money on things i didn't need, so i didn't bother. She started by making me wash my hair with different kinds of expensive shampoos and conditioners, then she sprayed something into my hair and blow dried it. She then combed it through and straightened it quickly, and started curling my long brown hair into loose curls that fell lightly around my face. After spraying the curls into place, she started on my makeup. I begged her to keep it light and looking natural, and she did.

"Wow, Bella... you look... amazing! Just wait until my brothers see you!" I blushed as she spun me around in the chair.

I stared at the sight before me. I didn't see the old Bella, who lived in the wet town of Forks, Washington with her father, Chief Swan. I looked totally different. The reflection i saw was of the new Bella. As much as i hated the makeover process, i loved the outcome. I was soon bouncing up and down in harmony with Alice, who bought over a stunning violet halter top and light denim short shorts with fishnet tights. I stared at them wide-eyed as she pushed me into the bathroom with them.

I slipped them on, not looking into the mirror until i was finished. I looked amazing! I looked like i was going clubbing or something. I burst out of the bathroom and spun on the spot as Alice eyed me up and down.

"OHMYGOSHBELLAYOULOOKAMAZING!" she squealed so quickly it took a second to understand what she said.

I blushed again, "Um, thanks Alice." I giggled and she soon joined in.

After a few minutes of giggling, there was a louder knock at the door. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat. I quickly forgot about it and pulled Alice to the door with me. She pulled the door open quickly and i found myself staring into a pair of gorgeous, piercing emerald green eyes. I was too hypnotized to say anything. I just looked at the stunning boy that stood in front of me. He had messy bronze hair, a quite muscular, tall figure, and a flawless face, with a dazzling crooked smile plastered on it. I was even more stunned when a velvet sound came from his beautiful lips. "Hey." His voice was musical and sexy. He was obviously one of Alice's brothers because of his good looks. I reluctantly looked to Alice to see that permanent smirk still on her face.

"Um... Hi, Bella..." I held my hand out towards him.

"Edward," he took my hand and sent a shock running through my body, and he must've felt it too because he quickly pulled away and smiled at me apologetically, "so, you must be Alice's new roommate, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, i am. Would you like to come in?" I asked, realizing we were still stood in the doorway.

"Sure, Emmett will be here soon." he informed us as he made himself comfortable on the couch. I flipped on the TV for something to do, and settled on the music channels. I was really into the music so when a big muscular figure burst into the room, i squealed and jumped off the armchair and landed at Edward's feet. I blushed and looked up sheepishly. _Great, now he thinks I'm a klutz. Which is probably true... _He held out his hand to help me up, and i felt the shock again.

I then realized that the person who had burst through the door was there, and returned to reality to greet him. "Hi, I'm Bella, you must be Emmett." I held out my hand again, and he took it and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Can't...breathe...need...oxygen!"

"Hey, Emmett, put her down before you break her ribs you big teddy bear!" Alice yelled.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Emmett. Nice to meet you, Bella!" He smirked and plopped down in my chair, forcing me to sit next to Edward on the small couch, but I, of course, had no problem with that.

After a few minutes of staring at the TV - or in my case, Edward – Alice sat up and started bouncing again, Edward and Emmett sighed, while i just threw her a questioning look. "IHAVEANAWESOMEIDEA!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no..." the boys said in unison.

"WE'RE GOING TO A CLUB!" she squealed even louder.

I sighed, "Alice, i can't dance!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll teach you a few things" She winked, then dragged me into the bathroom before i could protest. She slammed the door and locked it. "You like Edward, huh?" she stated casually.

What?! Was she a mind reader or something? Okay Bella, breathe, just act cool, "Um, i just met him, what makes you say that?" i tried to look confused, but she wasn't convinced.

"Oh come on Bella! I know he's my brother and everything, but you have to admit, he's _gorgeous_!" She noticed my blush, obviously, because i saw her trying to hide a smile.

God, she's good, and right, he is gorgeous. But even if i did like him, he's probably got a girlfriend, and if he was single, why would he like me? I'm plain, boring, and not even pretty (though Alice thinks differently). "He is, but i only just met him, just be patient, Alice." then i realized patience wasn't one of Alice's many skills.

Thought she seemed to have gotten the message because she shut up after that, and started to apply more makeup to my face. She went with "smoky and seductive" and pinned a section of my already curled hair. She then dragged me to her huge closet, packed with more clothes than i had _ever_ owned. She scanned through the racks and pulled out a midnight blue – not quite navy – strapless dress, and oh my gosh, it was amazing. I only realized my jaw ad dropped when she passed it to me and told me to put it on.

"W-what?! I can't wear this! I bet it cost--" i was starting to babble but Alice cut me off by shoving me back into the bathroom, "Put it on, or I'll force you into it!" she threatened. I nodded sheepishly and shut the door. I stripped down to my underwear and was about to slide the dress on until Alice burst through the door with a Victoria's Secret bag and flung it at me, then ran out again. I was frozen for a moment, then shrugged and opened the bag. I gasped and almost dropped the bag. Inside was a baby blue corset and a tiny matching lace thong. I sighed and reluctantly put it on because Alice would find a way to force me into it if i didn't. The corset fit perfectly, and it showed _a lot_ of cleavage. I sighed again and slid the dress on. I took one look in the mirror and nearly fainted at the reflection i saw in the mirror. I looked like a goddess. I twirled a few times and watched the dress fly and my curls bounce and beamed as i stepped out of the bathroom. I expected to see Alice in the bedroom, but she wasn't there. It was obvious where she'd be, so i stepped into the closet to find her pulling a box out of a pile of shoe boxes trying to make sure they didn't all fall over. She opened the box and thrust a pair of stunning - but deadly - silver 3 inch heels in my direction, and gave me a 'put them on or I'll do it myself' look, so i did. I giggled as i towered over Alice even more, considering i was usually 5"4. She was so tiny. She shooed me out of the closet, so i sat on the bed and waited.

Alice appeared in front of me within 15 minutes looking more beautiful than ever. Her dress was similar to mine, but white, with spaghetti straps. Her hair was the same as usual but with a little extra bounce in it (if that was possible).

She dragged me by the hand into the living room, where the boys were sitting on the couch in different clothes, They were both in shirts, but Edward's was unbuttoned so his chest was visible, i almost drooled. Edward turned to see me and his jaw dropped and his eyes sparkled. Apparently i have the same effect on him as he has on me. I giggled to myself at the thought.

He stood up and flashed Alice a brief smile and inverted his gaze back to me. I blushed and he chuckled as he noticed, which, of course, made me blush more. "You look... amazing... beautiful... I-I can't explain it--" I put one finger to his lips.

"Shh, you're babbling," I giggled, "and thanks, you look pretty amazing too." I smiled as i looked him up and down again. When my eyes finally met his again, i melted. I don't know how long we stood there, staring into each others eyes, but it must've been a long time because Alice had to bring us back to reality. Evil little pixie.

"Come on guys! We'll never get there standing still!" She yelled and dragged Edward through the door, and of course, i couldn't escape as he'd grabbed my hand at the same time. I was sure i felt a shock when he touched me.

We walked – more like ran – outside and slid into a black limo. Woah. A limo to go to a club? The Cullen's must be rich!

We soon arrived at the club. It was called 'New Moon', it looked amazing, even from the outside. Alice danced over to the bouncer and whispered something in his ear, then slipped him some cash. He let us in and pointed us to a waitress who would show us our table.

The design was black and white, with red and gold decorations everywhere, it looked... expensive. Edward and Emmett ordered our drinks, which i had no idea what they were, but i didn't really care.

When our drinks came, i quickly took a sip before Alice dragged me onto the dance floor. She ran to the DJ and requested for a song. He nodded and a few moments later 'Low – Flo Rida ft T Pain'. She appeared in front of me in seconds and started swaying to the music. I joined in and eventually caught onto the beat of the music before the chorus. "Ready Bella?" She sang.

"Um, i suppose..." I squeaked. She stood behind me and put her hands on my hips, and continued swaying.

"Watch this Bella," and as the song went 'Next thing you know, shawty got low...low...low...low...low...low...low...' she did a slow booty drop in front of me, then popped back up gracefully. Oh no, she expected me, the klutz, to do that?! "think you can do that?" she winked.

"Doubt it," i sighed "but I'll try..." so we swayed until the chorus came again. 'Next thing you know, shawty got low...low...low...low...low...low...low...' I tried as hard as i could to imitate Alice's dancing, and i think i did quite good. I smiled to myself for a second.

"Wow, Bella, that was H-O-T." she squealed and i giggled. "Come on, Edward's been staring at you for ages, i think we should go back." she winked again. What? Edward was staring at me? I felt my cheeks getting hot. But i was pulled from my thoughts – more like fantasies – of Edward by Alice pulling me up the stairs to our table.

I slowly sat down next to Edward, still blushing, and i could tell he was staring at me still. I was taking a sip of my second drink when i felt something warm on the back of my neck. I shivered and heard a velvet voice in my ear, "Bella, you looked amazing. I hope you can save a dance for me..." I almost fainted and my cheeks were a darker crimson than before, so i just nodded slowly. "... and you look sexy when you blush." I turned to look into his eyes, and they were twinkling bright green. His mouth was pulled into that crooked smile again, and his lips looked so warm and inviting. I leaned closer to take in his scent, and kept leaning in until i heard someone clearing their throat behind me. We both jumped to see Emmett and Alice smirking, and Edward just chuckled quietly and i blushed even more – if that was possible – and shrunk into my chair. Edward noticed my embarrassment and took my hand and pulled me towards the stairs, and i stopped, "Where are we going?" I asked, confused. He stepped forward and I had to step backwards. He continued walking forwards until i was pinned against the wall.

"We're going to dance, remember?" He breathed more of his amazing scent and winked. I was frozen for a moment as Edward leaned closer. I had to stop myself from getting carried away so i ducked under his arm and pulled him by the hand down the stairs. "In a hurry?" He chuckled.

"Well, if you want to get your dance, you might wanna make the most of it," i started, smiling, "because i might turn into a pumpkin at midnight and disappear, which would be bad, 'cause I'm not wearing glass slippers, so you wouldn't--" he cut me off by crashing his warm lips to mine, i was momentarily shocked, and forgot to move until he wrapped his arms around my waist, and i reacted quickly, tangling my hands in his hair and pressing myself against him to lock myself to him forever. The kiss was soft but passionate, and i loved it. I felt his warm tongue graze my bottom lip begging for entrance and i gladly let his tongue dance with mine. I moaned when our tongues finally met, and he did too. I was getting breathless, so i reluctantly pulled away and looked into his hungry eyes. We were both panting and his hands wouldn't let go of my waist, so i laid my head on his chest and tried to get my breathing back to normal. "W-O-W." I let out in 3 syllables.

"Wow is an understatement." he added. I giggled and he chuckled.

We danced for a while, using some of the moves Alice had taught me earlier, then we hurried back upstairs, hand in hand to our table, towards Alice and Emmett who were beaming. Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"What have you two been up to then?" Emmett teased. I blushed and hid my face in Edwards chest.

"Just dancing." Edward said calmly. Surprisingly, they shut up about it and we continued to talk and drink for about an hour.

I felt him lean closer so his hot breath tickled my neck. "Wanna leave?" I nodded and jumped up.

"Woah, woah, what's the rush, Bells?" Alice yelled over the loud music.

"I'm tired, and i think i had a bit too much to drink..." It was true, and at that moment, i swayed to the side, but a pair of strong arms formed a cage around my waist and steadied me.

"Careful, love." he whispered into my ear. I tried to walk in a straight line, but I'd had a bit too much to drink. I swayed again, and almost fell down the stairs a few times, so eventually he scooped me up into his arms and held me tight against his chest. I snuggled my head into his neck and took in his delicious scent. The last thing i remember before i drifted off to sleep was his lips touching my forehead softly.

* * *

**A/N - so, how was that? (: REVIEW PLEASE! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Yeah, thanks for the reviews and stuff from chapter 1 (: I decided to do this chapter from Edward's POV, 'cause i love him so much x'D Review please!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or ANY of the characters.**

**(Sorry for forgetting the disclaimer in chapter 1!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

_God, she's beautiful, _I thought as i carried her out to the limo. I moved a section of hair that had covered her face to behind her ear and stared at her for god knows how long on the way back.

"Edward..." I looked at her again, to see she was still asleep. _She said my name in her sleep?! _I was surprised by what she'd said, not only because she'd said my name, but she was moaning. _Well this is awkward._

We finally arrived at the dorms, and i lifted her up and held her tightly to my chest again. I opened her door with Alice's key and shut it behind me with my foot. It took me a few minutes to decide what to do with her. I settled her down on her bed and decided to leave.

"Edward... please... stay with me." She sighed, and i thought she had woken up, until i heard her sigh again and roll over.

I didn't really want to leave her at all, so i kissed her head lightly, and pulled her desk chair to the side of her bed. I relaxed and just watched her until my eyelids got heavy, and everything went black.

BPOV

_Ouch, my head._ I groaned because of my thumping headache. I looked to the left to see Alice's bed empty. _Hm, where is that little pixie?_ I looked to the right and gasped. Edward was sat in my desk chair, facing me, peacefully sleeping.

"Uh... Edward?" I said quietly. He didn't even stir, so i put my hand to his cheek and leaned closer. "Edward?" His breathing quickened and i knew he was waking up. I was going to pull my hand away put he grabbed my wrist and his eyes flew open. Stupidly, i once again got lost in his sparkling emerald orbs.

"Morning, love." He breathed. I just sat there, stunned. He chuckled, and stood up, holding his hand out to me.

"Uh... W-Why are you still h-here?" I asked him, confused. His beautiful face suddenly showed hurt, and regret.

He stepped back. "Do you want me to leave?" He said quietly.

"What? N-No! You don't have to leave..." I squealed. Hurt left his features and his mouth twisted up into a dazzling crooked smile.

"It's almost 8:00. If you get ready now, we can get some breakfast before school?" He said hesitantly. _Oh shit, school. I totally forgot!_

"Yeah, sure, I'll just jump in the shower. Be right back!" I ran off towards the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll run back to my room and get changed and I'll be back here in 5 minutes!" He yelled from the door.

I threw my clothes from last night off, and turned the water on straight away, before jumping in. "AHH, COLD!" I yelped.

Eventually the water warmed up and a washed my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed my body with a citrus body wash. I jumped out of the shower, and grabbed two towels. I dried my body with one, then wrapped it tightly around me. I rubbed my hair with the other and wrapped it around my head. _Shit, no clothes!_

I opened the door a tiny bit and peeked through the gap, to see Edward sitting in the chair, in different clothes. I sighed, wrapped my towel tighter around myself, and ran through the bedroom, without looking at Edward, into my closet.

I picked a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a V neck purple sweater, and grabbed some underwear and a bra. I turned around and without looking ran straight into Edward, who was standing in the door of my closet, and was about to hit the floor until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I blushed and quickly pulled out of his arms once he steadied me. I grabbed the towel and held it to me tightly as he stared at me. He took my hand and pulled me to him again, causing me to gasp.

He lowered his head to my ear and his warm breath made me shiver. "Nice towel, Bella," _Oh my god! _I blushed even more. "I'd love for you to stay like this all day, but we have to get some breakfast and get to class." He pulled back and winked, then turned and sat on my bed.

I quickly ran back to the bathroom, and threw on my clothes, and pulled a brush through my tangled hair and threw it into a loose pony tail. I put a tiny bit of lip gloss and eyeliner on and skipped out into the bedroom.

Edward stood up instantly and took my hand in his, while i grabbed my bag and pulled him out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over breakfast, we just ate and talked casually, after, we walked to the gym, where we had an assembly, to welcome us to the university.

The whole time, Edward either held onto my hand, or wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt amazing, but i got a countless amount of death glares from many different girls, _I can understand why._

The whole day went by pretty quickly, and nothing exciting happened.

Edward wouldn't let me go at all, unless he absolutely had to. But there was a million questions going through my mind. _Why did he stay? What should I do? What am i to him? Does he like me? Why _would _he like me?!_

He noticed my frustrated expression and kept asking me what was wrong, but i didn't want to tell him, for different reasons.

_One, how stupid would i look for assuming he liked me? Two, if he did like me, would my doubts ruin everything?_

* * *

**A/N – Sorry it's not a very long chapter, i just couldn't think of what to write, I'll try to update again ASAP. Please review, cause I've had 42 hits but like 3 reviews, that doesn't really tell me if you like it does it? xx**

**- Bethi x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I usually _never_ listen to music when i write, 'cause i concentrate too much on lyrics, but i usually listen to songs _before_ i write, to get ideas, inspiration, or to relax. So from now on I'm gonna write a 'play list' of songs i use – if i do – in the a/n. Trust me when i say i have very... _mixed _tastes in music. :') x**

**Play list:  
I'd Lie – Taylor Swift. _(Listen to the lyrics, you'll see why!)_  
Speechless – The Veronicas.  
Are You Gonna Be My Girl – Jet _(Yes, that's where the fic name came from...)_**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or ANY of the characters. :'(**

* * *

Chapter 3

EPOV

Spending the day with Bella was amazing, even at school. I couldn't stop staring at her all day, and i don't even care that she noticed. Every time she met my gaze, she'd drop her head and blush furiously, which made her even more beautiful.

Any time i had to let go of her, i felt my heart breaking, and i don't know why. I already knew that i liked her, but it felt much stronger. I just didn't know what to do.

We walked back to her dorm together, and i stopped her in front of the door. She just gave me a questioning look and smiled warmly. She obviously noticed my fidgeting, because she put her hand to my cheek, which made me even more nervous – if possible.

"Are you okay, Edward?" She said, her eyes just showed concern, and... love? _Come on Edward, you just met her, you can't love her already! _She sighed when i didn't answer, and tried to step around me to unlock her door.

"Listen, Bella, after last night, i don't really know what we are exactly... to each other, i mean, so... i was thinking, would you like to have dinner with me, tonight?" It came out in one breath, so i wasn't sure if she'd understood me or not, but when i looked to her face, she wore a huge smile.

"Of course, I'd love to!" She smiled even brighter, and i melted. _Yup, I'm screwed._

BPOV

_Oh my gosh, he asked me on a date, that's gotta mean he liked me, right?_

After he left, i ran into my room and squealed, jumping on my bed. Replaying the whole day in my head. Somewhere in the middle of my daydream, and jumping on the bed, someone burst through the door, making me – the klutz – fall off the bed and land flat on my face.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing on the floor?" I looked up to see Alice biting her lip, trying very hard not to laugh. "Let me guess. Edward?"

I gasped. "How did you know?" I practically screamed.

"Oh, everyone knows, you two were glued together all day!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She forced me to tell me everything that happened, and i didn't refuse, as i was so happy. Then i realized something...

"Oh! Alice! What am i going to wear?" I glanced at the clock. 6:00. "I've only got an hour until he's here!" I panicked, and Alice just laughed.

"Come on Bella. Get in the shower, and I'll have everything ready for when you come out." She smiled.

"Thank you, Alice!" I jumped on her and hugged her with all my strength.

"Bellaaaaa! You're. Squishing. Me!" She squeaked.

"Oh! Sorry!" I let go and ran into the bathroom, jumping into the shower, hoping the warm water would calm my nerves. _What if i make a complete fool of myself? What if he doesn't like me? _I shook my head. _He wouldn't have asked me if he didn't like me. Would he?_

I sighed, and finished washing my hair, turning the water off, and wrapping myself in a soft towel. I rushed out to the bedroom, and found Alice sat on the bed, bouncing on the spot.

"Oh Bella! I found the most amazing dress! You _have _to wear it!" She held up a midnight blue dress that was just to the knee and had a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. It had grey silk bow under the bust, and to say it was beautiful was an understatement. **(Pic on profile.) **She handed me the dress, and i ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

She then handed me a pair of 4 inch _Gucci_ heels with crystal at the front.**(Pic on profile.)**They still had a price tag on, and i gasped when i saw it. _720 dollars?! Alice must be rich!_ "Alice... how the hell am i supposed to walk in these without breaking my legs, _and _be serious, 720 dollars?!"

"Oh come on Bella, Edward won't let you fall, and i own shoes worth a lot more than 720 dollars. Don't worry about it!" She smiled, and pushed me onto her desk chair, and pushed me in front of her mirror, surrounded by makeup and hair products.

I didn't protest, because i wanted to look good. She stayed natural with the makeup, and loosely curled my hair, and pinned a section of it up. I gasped when i saw my reflection, and i couldn't believe how gorgeous i looked. Alice is amazing! After i squished her with more hugs, we talked about Edward and his interests. He plays the piano, and he likes to run, and play baseball. _Wow._

Just then, there was 2 knocks on the door. _Oh my gosh, he's here! _I almost started hyperventilating and soon realized i should answer the door. What i saw took my breath away, i nearly fainted.

A Greek God stood at my door. I must've been staring for a while, because Alice cleared her throat from behind me, and both Edward and I jumped.

He instantly smiled that crooked smile that makes me melt. "Bella, you look... incredible... beautiful... amazing!" He stuttered. _Oh my god did he just blush?!_

I blushed too, and smiled back. "Thanks. You ready?" I asked eagerly.

"Definitely." He said quickly. I giggled quietly, and he took my hand, saying goodbye to Alice, and pulling me to the elevator, and to his car.

* * *

**A/N – I know it's really short, but i wanted the date to be in a separate chapter, so I'll update either tonight, or tomorrow. But i doubt many of you will be reading, if you have Breaking Dawn x'D It comes out Monday for me, cause i like in the UK :'( Please review anyway! Xx Thanks, and please give me ideas too. (:**


	4. Author Announcement

**Author Announcement**

_**NOT A CHAPTER, BUT IMPORTANT.**_

**Sorry, I'm aware i did say i would update last night or today, but I've just been feeling a little off today, and i need some ideas for the date. Please review, and I'll definitely update tomorrow, even if BD does arrive. (:**

**Also, I'll try make the chapter extra long just for my readers.  
Yesterday my hits went up by like 100 in barely half an hour.  
I told my mom, she was ecstatic, although I'm not letting her read my fic. :D  
Again, I'm VERY sorry i didn't update today. So look out for a chapter tomorrow!**

**Xx**

**Thanks for reading,  
Bethi x**

**P.S. Please send me some ideas for the date, or future chapters in reviews or personal messages, and i'll update quicker :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N – Okay, the first part of this chapter, was written by me – before I got writer's block – and the rest of the chapter (most of it :P) was written by my most dedicated reader, (and an amazing writer) ****Hermione-Maiosh****! So thank you so much!! :D**

**You should definitely read Hermione-Maiosh's fanfics :D:D**

**Now, as you know, I'm a bit late on updating, and I'm VERY sorry, as I've said in the Author Announcement. Please forgive me! :') This chapter is the date, obviously. Enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review.**

**Oh AND, everyday my hits go up by like .. LOADS, so thanks for reading. (:**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was so excited and my nerves totally disappeared as soon as we left. He led me by the hand, down the stairs – because the elevator was broken, curse Alice for these heels – and to his car.

"Wow... what car's that?" I asked in awe. I wasn't really one for cars, but this was amazing.

"Aston Martin – Vanquish" He smirked.

"I bet it was expensive..." I said, mainly to myself.

"I suppose." He smiled crookedly.

He opened the passenger door and motioned for me to get in, and i slid in with a quiet 'thanks', and put my seatbelt on. He was in the car before i could even look at the interior, and speeding away.

"Where are we going?" I asked, keeping my eyes forward, not wanting to get totally distracted by him, again. Which was hard, considering even his velvety smooth voice melts me easily.

"It's a surprise." He said shortly.

I sighed, knowing i wasn't going to get it out of him. We played 20 questions for a while, to pass the time.

"Favourite colour?" He asked randomly.

"Emerald green." I blurted out before thinking, and blushed instantly.

"Why did you blush?" He smirked.

"Your eyes are emerald green." I said quietly.

He chuckled for a few seconds, then carried on with questions. Then it was my turn.

"So, whats _your _favourite colour?" I questioned a bit _too _curiously.

"Brown." He answered quickly too, just like me.

I blushed again, and he smiled warmly at me. We sat in comfortable silence for most of the ride, one of us asking questions once in a while.

He pulled over at the side of a road, surrounded by trees. I gave him a confused look and he just chuckled.

"You have to put this blindfold on first." He smiled.

"Ugh, fine." I tried to snatch the blindfold out of his hands but he just pulled away, and spun me around. He put it over my eyes and took extra time tying it over my curls.

"Is it too tight?" He stroked my cheek softly with the back of his hand. I was so dazzled, even blindfolded, i could only shake my head. He chuckled and started driving again for about 5 minutes. I felt the car stop.

I felt him lean across and undo my seat belt, his lips next to my ear. I felt my cheeks get hot. "We're here." He whispered.

"Can i take the blindfold off now?" I asked quietly.

"Nope." I could hear the smile in his voice. I heard the car door open, and before i could open my own, it was already open, and i felt him take my hand. I stepped out the car.

**(Hermione-Maiosh wrote the following part of the date – I had a major writer's block!)**

I stood there with the blind fold on my eyes, trying to stop myself from peeking. I felt him take my hands in his, and my heart started fluttering from his touch.

"Come with me" He whispered in the sweetest voice ever. I smiled and nodded as I let him lead me. I almost tripped but he caught me.

"That's the second time now" I chuckled, I heard him chuckle too.

"Let's not go for third" I could almost hear his smirk.

"You don't know me then" I smiled. I didn't feel him stop, so I bumped into him and he steadied me. He put one hand on my face, blood boiled under my skin at his touch. My smile widened and I heard him sigh.

"Ok" He whispered as he left my hands and went behind me to take the blind fold off. Once he did, I gasped. I was in the most beautiful place ever. The blue waves crashed on the shore, the stars sparkled in the black sky, and the moon was shining brightly. I looked down to see a picnic made for us. A blanket on it a brown basket. And the blanket was loaded with flower bouquets. It was so romantic and touching actually. I felt a tear in my eye.

"You made this?" I whispered, unable to talk clearly.

He smiled at my expression. "Yes, all for you." He said as he took my hand to sit me on his lap. I felt his arms wrap around me, I felt so warm in this embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"'Thank you" I whispered. I felt his finger tips move on my arm, which raised goose bumps. I don't know how long we sat like that but I was not going to be the one to move.

"Wanna eat?" He asked in a very gentle voice. I nodded, I wasn't really hungry but I didn't want his hard work go in vain. He opened the basket and got out two sandwiches, He gave me one and took the other. It was a cheese burger sandwich. I took a bite and it was amazing. It was the tastiest I ever ate.

"You like?" He asked worried, I smiled.

"It's delicious, did you do this?" I said sincerely.

"It's my speciality" He shrugged with a beautiful crooked smile on his face.

After we finished our sandwiches, we talked about random things. He asked me about my likes and dislikes, he seemed interested to know about me a bit more than necessary. I asked him a couple of questions too, and he answered right away. My heart would start beating fast whenever he laughed or smiled, or just stared into my eyes. Every minute I spent with him made me want to be closer to him.

After a while we stopped talking, and we stared at the moon and the stars for a while. I was in his arms. I loved staring at the moon. When I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, I found him staring at me, with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked trying hard to prevent myself from flushing. His smile grew wider.

"I always thought that the moon was the most beautiful thing I'll ever see" He sighed.

"Isn't it?" I decided to play dumb to prevent myself from embarrassment. He chuckled.

"It's beauty faded beside yours" He said quietly, and I could no longer control my blush. I looked away making a note myself that I had to thank Alice. I felt him bury his face in my hair. I flushed even more. After a while of this, he lifted his head.

"I have a surprise for you" He said in his sweet velvet voice. I was alarmed.

"Another one?" This was too much for me to handle.

"Yes" He smiled.

"Isn't this enough? I love it."

"No it's not enough. I want you to have the second surprise too" He said as he looked directly into my eyes. I couldn't refuse when his eyes were burning into mine that way. I sighed in defeat.

"OK, what is it?" He stood up, and helped me up, "Where are we going?" I asked confused. He just smiled.

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." of course I did. I wouldn't be here if I didn't.

"Then come with me" He pulled me with him. I tried to keep up with his pace but he was too fast for me. It didn't take us long till he stopped and turned to face me. He hesitated for a while, not sure of something. I put one hand on his face and smiled to relax him, and it worked. Before I could protest or even realise what happened, I was in his arms, he carried me.

"Uh… What's going on?" I asked confused. He smiled.

"You'll find out soon" He said. I sighed, what could I do? We were now in front of a huge golden painted building. It looked like a fancy restaurant or something, I didn't know. We reached the door and the security looked at us.

"Edward Cullen" Edward said with a voice full of authority. The security man looked at me and smiled as he opened the door for us. And once we got in, I found out that it was a fancy restaurant. A very very fancy one. But I couldn't understand. It was a spacious room full of tables and chairs, but they were all empty. The tables and chairs circled around the room and in front of each table stood a smiling waitress standing beside her a man with a violin. The room was beautiful I couldn't imagine why wasn't it crowded with people. In the middle of the room there was a charming piano but there was no one on it. Edward walked into the room with me in his arms. And once we entered violin players started to play some beautiful slow music. Edward went into the middle of the room and set me on my feet gently.

"Can I have this dance?" He said as he faked a British accent. I was shocked, was all that for us?

"Oh Edward…" I started as I felt the tears in my eyes again. He just smiled. "You did all that for us?"

"For you" he whispered as he put his hands on my waist. I knotted my hands around his neck as we swayed.

"Why is the place so empty?" I whispered to him.

"I booked the whole place for the night." He said simply and I was speechless. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"Thank you" I whispered. He pressed his face in my hair. We swayed for several minutes and when the music stopped he took me to the piano and sat me beside him.

"You play?" I asked shocked, he nodded. What couldn't he do?

"This song was inspired by you" He said as he started playing an incredibly sweet tune. This time I didn't feel the tears in my eyes I felt them on my cheek. Before I could realise it was their, he played with one hand and used the other to gently wipe my tear away.

"You're so sweet" I told him as I listened to the beautiful melody he played for me.

"And you are so beautiful" He said with a smile. The melody was fading to an end. When it did, I looked at him speechless, I couldn't tell him how much I liked it.

"I loved it, it's amazing" I told him, "And that is an understatement" He chuckled. He took me to waltz with him. I wasn't good at waltzing but he covered most of my goofy moves. It was a beautiful date, the best that I could dream of. We had dinner, talked, and laughed. It was the best night I ever had and I was so sad to see it end. He walked me back to my room. Our hands entwined together. And when we reached the door, I turned to wish him good night.

"Thank you for the wonderful night" I told him with a smile.

"No, thank you" He told me as he gently took my face in his hands, and pressed his lips gently to my forehead. I closed my eyes at his touch. I felt his arms wrap around me, as he hugged me good night.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful" He whispered in my ears as I flushed.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered back as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly turned for the door.

**A/N – So?! What do you think :D I think we did pretty great, huh?! :P**

**Review please!  
Thanks!**


	6. Author Announcement 2 SORRY!

**Author Announcement  
**

**Yeah, another announcement sorry!  
But I'm sorry to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow, to go on holiday for one week, to Dorset. I'm sorry!**

**  
_BUT, _my mom's taking her laptop, with wireless internet, for us to use. So I MIGHT be able to get another chapter up while I'm there. (: If not, I'm sorry.**

**I'll be back on the 24th, so 'til then, see ya!**

**Bethi, x**


	7. Chapter 5

-**A/N - Helloooo Twilighters! I am SO sorry that I haven't written in forever, but I went on holiday, then came back exhausted, then slept over my best friend's and went to a theme park which was awesome, and tomorrow I start school again, so, I've been a little busy. I've still kinda got writer's block. Well, I have the ideas, but I just can't put it into words, which is annoying ¬¬ Ah well, this chapter's pretty short, but I'll update soon. (:**

_**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight, or any of the characters. :'(**_

* * *

Chapter 5  
BPOV

"BELLLLAAAAAA!!" Alice shrieked. She jumped at me, her eyes bright and excited.

"Woah, Alice, what's up?"

"Your date! Tell me _everything_!" She squealed and dragged me to the bed, almost pulling my arm out of it's socket.

"Alice! Stop! I'll tell you if you don't pull my arm off." She immediately let go and fell back onto her bed, bouncing as if it was a trampoline.

I explained - _in detail _- everything that happened during the date. With every small piece of information, her eyes got wider and brighter. She looked happier than a child on Christmas morning.

"OHMYGOSHBELLATHAT'SAMAZING! OHMYGODYOU'REINLOVEWITHEDWARD!" She let out in only two breaths.

It took me a moment to process what she squealed, and when I did, I instantly blushed.

"Be serious, Alice, we only just met!" I defended myself. I think I actually might love Edward, but it's a bit too soon to be thinking about that.

"So? You met me the same day, and we're already like best friends!" She said. She had a point.

"Ugh, whatever, Alice, come on, let's put a grab a movie." I said, trying to drop the subject. She agreed, and we chose _Step Up 1 & 2._

* * *

Somewhere through _Step Up 2_, Alice and I must have fallen asleep. I was exhausted.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low._

I groaned, half asleep, looking for the the source of the song. It led me into the bedroom, to my phone. _I don't remember that as anyone's ring tone... hmm... _I glanced at the caller ID.

_**Edward Cullen.**_

My heart skipped a beat, then restarted, double the pace. I quickly jabbed the answer button.

"Hello?" I said, breathless.

I heard a slight velvety chuckle. "Like the ring tone?"

"Yeah, um, how did you get it on there?" I asked, confused.

"Alice." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Oh, right. Well, what's up?" I replied.

"Nothing, really, I just wanted to hear your voice." He admitted.

I smiled, "Well then, feel free to call me _any_ time."

I heard him take a deep breath, then hesitate, "Bella... could you meet me somewhere, I want to talk to you... it's not bad, I just have to talk to you about something... important. Meet me by the elevator, in about 10 minutes, okay?"

_What does he want talk to me about? _I started chewing my nails. "Uh, yeah, sure. See you in 10." I said, and hung up.

_That was weird... I thought. Oh shit, 10 minutes! _I looked down at my sweats and tank top. I decided to change, because I didn't know where we were going. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, and a pale blue shirt. My hair was still slightly curly, so I pulled it up into a messy ponytail, letting a few waves fall down onto my face. I sighed, too tired to do anything else, and grabbed my phone, and scribbled a note for Alice, who was still sleeping, spread out on the couch.

_**'Alice, gone to meet Edward, **_

_**should be back soon, don't wait up.**_

_**Bella.'**_

I stuck it on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and darted out of the door, along the corridor, and into the elevator. It seemed like the ride down took forever. When the doors open, there stood Edward, looking as gorgeous as ever, but with a slightly... sad, anxious, and shy expression.

"Edward, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I my voice sounded a bit frantic, but I was genuinely worried.

"No, I'm fine, I just want to tell you something. If we want to start a relationship, which I do, I want you to know this..."

* * *

**A/N – Yeah, that's the shortest chapter I've ever written, but still, it's better than nothing, right?  
Review, and the next chapter will be up in the next few days. (:  
If I don't get many reviews, I'll just make the chapters shorter. Your choice! X'D**

**Bethi, x**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N –  
1- You have nooo idea how sorry I am for not updating in um.. like 4 months? Wow, that's a lot. I really am sorry! Hope this makes up for it.  
2-Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter, I don't think there was many, but it still wasn't perfect :P**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously on AYGBMG:**

_When the doors opened, there stood Edward, looking as gorgeous as ever, but with a slightly... sad, anxious, and shy expression._

"_Edward, what's wrong? Are you okay?" my voice sounded a bit frantic, but I was genuinely worried._

"_No, I'm fine, I just want to tell you something. If we want to start a relationship, which I do, I want you to know this..."_

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"...Well, you see, my mom has this thing called 'Retinitis Pigmentosa.'" He paused for a second, to see if I recognized it. I nodded, for him to continue. "It's a type of blindness. Some people who have it, don't go blind at all, and some, just get something called 'Nyctalopia'; otherwise known as 'Night Blindness'. Unfortunately, she lost her sight completely." I gasped quietly at that point, and Edward smiled weakly.

"Well, that's not exactly what I was trying to tell you." I frowned. "There's a... _strong possibility_ that I could... inherit either one of those. My father checks my eyes often – as he's a doctor – and they're absolutely fine at the moment, just a little bit weaker than they should be. I usually wear glasses, for reading, and a few other things. My father says, if I did start to lose my sight, it would be pretty soon, but that's just a guess." He sighed.

I just blinked, taking all of the information in, my mouth still wide open. He sat on the wall next to where we were standing, waiting for me to recover. I took a few deep breaths, and pressed my lips together. I was trying to get my voice to work, but it came out in gasps. It took a few more tries to get my mouth to work again. "Is there a... a cure?"

He sighed again and slowly shook his head.

I walked over, and sat next to him, and placed my hand over his.

"I'm sorry... It's just a lot to take in, you know?" I explained. He nodded.

I got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it any more, at least not right now. I sighed. "Do you want to stay at mine tonight? We can talk more, if you'd like. It's getting a bit cold down here." I suggested.

He stared into my eyes for a few moments, and eventually nodded.

I led him back up to my dorm, and we found that Alice was gone. I picked up the note that I'd written earlier, to find that Alice had added to it. I read it;

**Bella,  
I thought you and Edward would like a little privacy,  
so I'm staying at a friend's for the night.  
See you in the morning!  
I'm SO taking you shopping after class!**

**Alice.  
X**

I laughed silently at how she was so perfect. I turned around to see Edward right in front of me, inches away. He was so close, the shock of his closeness made me stagger back, and the clumsy side of me came out.

Fortunately, he grabbed my waist before I could hit the ground. Once I was balanced, I looked up – my cheeks a dark crimson – and met his devastatingly gorgeous emerald eyes.

I don't know how long we stood that way, but I was acutely aware of his hands still on my waist. I almost shivered as I noticed the contact.

We both jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, and I wanted to throw it out the window for interrupting the moment, but sighed and escaped Edward's hold to answer it.

I grabbed the phone, a little harder than I should have, and glanced at Edward, who was running his hand through his hair with a frustrated expression on his face, before answering it.

"Hello?" I huffed.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, I miss you!" My enthusiastic mother squealed through the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear a few inches. _Wow, I guess she and Alice will get on well..._

"Hi, mom," I sighed. I really had wanted to speak to her, but I wanted to talk to Edward more, it really was the more important conversation.

I talked to her for a few minutes, to be polite. Well, she spoke, I listened – that's how we always were, and I was fine with that. Edward had gotten comfortable, stretching out on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, occasionally glancing at me.

I was about to make up an excuse to get off the phone, when I heard a door shut in the background of her babbling. "Ooh, Bella, I have to go, Phil's home, and he bought Chinese! I love you, Bella. I'll phone you in a few days!"

"Love you too, mom, bye." I answered, just before she hung up. I smiled to myself. Hearing her voice had lifted my mood even more. I sighed happily and turned back to Edward. His beautiful green eyes were hidden, behind his eyelids, and his chest was raising and falling in a smooth rhythm. _He even looks like an angel when sleeping. So peaceful._

Watching him sleep was making me tired too, so I grabbed my pyjamas and tip-toed to the bathroom to change. I brushed my hair and teeth quickly, and flicked off the bathroom light, shutting the door silently on my way out.

I paused, _Where am I going to sleep? _There was plenty of space on my bed, next to Edward, but I wasn't sure how he'd feel about me sleeping with him. _Well, he said he wants to start a relationship with me, so why not?_ I shrugged and took a few steps towards the bed, and slowly laid down, close enough to Edward to feel his warmth.

Just as my eyes started to flutter shut, I felt a light, but comfortable pressure on my waist, and glanced over my shoulder to see Edwards arm wrapping around me, his eyes still pressed shut, and breathing deeply. I smiled, and let myself fall into the best sleep I'd ever had.

I dreamt of Edward.

* * *

**A/N – So, if anyone of you still want to read this, and were wondering if i'm giving up, well, the answer is; NO WAY!  
I just took a... long break, really.  
I am truly sorry for not updating in so long, and I hope you don't hate me :)**

**I'll update again ASAP.  
I mean it this time.  
Love, Bethi. Xx**

**P.S - Review, please, & tell me if I'm getting better at writing, or if there's anything I need to improve on, or questions about the story, you know. (;**


End file.
